Wolfgang Grimmer
Wolfgang Grimmer (ヴォルフガング・グリマー) is a supporting character in the anime, Monster. He is a survivor of Kinderheim 511. He is trained as a spy, and travels around Germany posing as a freelance journalist, but is in actuality trying to uncover more information about Kinderheim 511 and his past. Personality Grimmer is a wonderful man who is always found smiling, no matter how difficult situation would befall him. He is very concerned for the well-being of others, especially children, and wants to ensure the best possible futures for them. At first glance he seems to be a modest person who finds joy even in the simplest things, life can offer. But due the treatment he experienced in 511 Kinderheim, he actually is not able to develop real emotions like joy, love or sorrow. Despite this issue. He's trained as a spy and is a very quick thinker, which gets him out of sticky situations. He is not a type of person who gets hurt easily, actually, it hurts him more when he sees others being in trouble or suffer unfairly. He even offered to give his shoe to a boy who cried because his shoes were taken by peers. Grimmer managed to comfront the boy and teaches him not to be brought down by losers but to move upwards because people are born without shoes. He is favoured by children because he is entertaining and careful and that is seen during the Prague arc, when he was trying to free orphans from Petrov's care that was supposedly the continous 511 experiment. It turned out to be the opposite after he noticed kids laughing at his clumsy move in soccer game. The kids were trying at all costs to prove Grimmer's innocence and risked their life when one of them, Milosz confronted Petrov's murderer. In Ruhenheim, he easily earned Wim's respect when Wim was crying witnessing Grimmer's death. Despite his precious nature, he lacks the expression of emotions. As a result of this, wife left him after his son died because he wasn't able to cry at the funeral. This is the outcome of Kinderheim 511 experiments and Grimmer couldn't reach his emotions for years. He was finally able to shed a tear when he saved Milosz from commiting suicide. When he was dying in tears, he asked if this is the true happiness because he finally learned how to cry. For Grimmer it was hardest to learn how to smile, he was very often seen smiling even when talking about tragedies Grimmer was cheated by local hobo when a man mourned that he doesn't have money to help his sister in Vienna who collapsed. Man runs away after Grimmer gives him money and what we would expect from an average character is anger but instead, we see Grimmer smiling just after he realizes that he was cheated when a passer tells him so. He believes in good of people and tried to prove it when he was staying at the middle of a street in Ruhenheim, shouting at the windows from where the shots flew, trying to convince others to stop making a chaos and listen to their own heart instead of someone's order. That unfortunately ended in failure. The Magnificent Steiner Grimmer possesses an alternative personality referred to as "The Magnificent Steiner." As a child in Kinderheim 511, the instructors conducted an experiment to see if they could get him to manifest a different personality by simultaneously exposing him to excessive amounts of TV and stressful conditions. In result, Grimmer, when put in a near death situation, becomes an extraordinarily violent creature, something you could probably call more of a beast than a human. Timeline Grimmer was born in 1954 (will gather more information and add to this later) Background Grimmer attended Kinderheim 511 until he was fourteen. In there, he lost almost all of his memories. The only piece of information he could remember was his friend, Adolf Reinhardt (Roberto). Adolf's parents were killed crossing the Berlin Wall. He loved drawing and insects, but hated bug collectors because they killed the bugs; he always let them free. He cherished his weekly hot cocoa, but when Grimmer was sick, gave him his. Roberto, in turn, probably knew some information about Grimmer, maybe even his real name, but he died before anything could be revealed. He was also stripped of his emotions, and says that the hardest thing for him to ever learn was how to smile. After leaving Kinderheim 511, Grimmer was trained as a spy. One day a woman confessed her love for him, so he married her, because he was told having a family was a good cover up for someone of his position. The two of them had a son together, and they lived happily, until their son mysteriously and unexpectedly died. Grimmer's wife said he was to blame, because he was incapable of loving and and nothing in his heart. He couldn't even cry at his own son's funeral. Before dying in Ruhenheim, he says the tears streaming down his face aren't because he feels his life fading away. Instead, they are the tears he should have cried for his son all those years ago. He says that people can't lose their emotions, and proves to the audience once and for all that The Magnificent Steiner was still a human, no matter how beastly he may have seemed. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Fantasy Heroes